Meant to be
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: After the war, the last thing he ever wanted was to give up on his dreams, but he would regret nothing when it had to do with him. Now death's said to be a release from life's pain. Being reborn however is unexpected, and only shows him pain is endless, so weak and clueless this time around. 'Was it selfish to want to look for them'. Rape, Prostitution, eventualy SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and every wonderful character into the T.V series and manga are not mine, they are Masashi Kishimoto's . If they were, Naruto would be a Yaoi series. Lol.

**A/N:** I've been long gone from writing, like 6 years I think. Never wrote that much tough, liked reading mostly, still do. But now I was kind of bored in a free weekend from university, and said… well, why the hell not? I always did wanted to read something like this and nobody wrote it close enough. What was I expecting?., I still found wonderful fics on the way tough.

On a second note, i'm not sure how often i'm going to be able to update this story, but, I will…bear with me please. And a very important think to consider, English is not my mothertongue, this is my first story ever written in English, I hope I do well, but if there's anything you can help me with, do say it please. Thanks.

**Warnings:** Rape /Violence/ Blood.

Xxx

**PROLOGUE**

Xxx

It was all a haze of red, nothing made sense…he remembered the voice coming from a shadowy image, he couldn't see his face…but that voice…so much like his own…and then a deep growl resonating into his head…what…

¿What just happened?...

His vision was coming back in blurry heaps. He was feeling dizzy and disoriented, and was sure he was about to puke.

No, he was emptying the contents of his stomach just about now, and trembling so much in the process…until he was done. ' Where?... where was he?'. Slowly he raised his head up, and then he noticed he was hugging himself in an attempt to stop the trembling. His vision was getting better now, and also his sense of smell…which almost make him puke again, and not only because he had just done it. He could see it now…no wonder it smelled so bad, he was in between a pile of reeking trash in what seemed to be an humid and mostly dark alley. As slowly as he could he rose to his feet helping himself on the wall behind. ¿What was he doing here?, of all places to be…

He knew this alley, there were always junkies lying around, he brought them food sometimes. He started walking moving slowly among the darkness, trying to avoid his own vomit, and being careful not to trip into any trash or broken glass. There was nobody there but a man he didn't recognize passed out onto the ground, he just wanted to get out of it…he couldn't help the poor lost soul more than he could help himself right now.

There…the lights of the street. It was the entrance of the alley, so he tried going at a faster pace, desperate in reaching it as soon as he could with his light dizzy spell. Once there he stopped on the left corner wall to catch his breath, and when he raised his head he wished he hadn't. His eyes were rapidly bombarded by the lights out there, and as disaccustomed as they were to the light right now he just couldn't take it, and in a quick motion he raised his right hand to cover himself. A distinctive smell hit his nostrils right then…

'What the…'. He slowly uncovered his eyes and put the hand to his eye level. And then he saw it…

His hands, his arms…his clothes… everything…

"Blood…", he whispered to himself in a low raspy voice, as if he had been screaming for hours. 'So much of it…'.

By its dry state, whatever happened to get him all soaked up in the life force liquid, must have been hours ago. Feeling an adrenaline rush that got rid of the dizziness, he quickly started searching himself for wounds, little cuts and the like, '¿Was he beaten, cut or punctured by some weapon and then smacked hard on the head?. But if that was the case, he would have noticed the pain by now, 'obviously'. But it didn't make any sense…there was nothing at all…'

So it was not his blood…then '¿Who's blood was it supposed to be?, ¿And how did it get there anyway?.'

Well that was as far as he got with that thought…he wouldn't know a thing about it. Checking for immediate memories, there was nothing. Last he remembered he was in his room, having just arrived from a tiring day of work on the shoe factory where his step mom and dad made him spend his whole day for a minimal quantity of money, which he didn't even kept anyway. He felt so strange this time, his mind was slipping away, his thoughts were all mashed up into a funny web of indistinguishable sounds, voices and an intense white light he attributed to his raw tiredness. And then…there was nothing.

Xxx

**A/N:** Hey, I know this I short, but I will update soon.

As for the title, well I was listening to this song named "Meant to be", and it kind of gave me an idea, but i really have been wanting to write this since I was 15 years old so it's been reaaally long, why did I wait until now, I-don' .

Anyway, R&R ok ok? I would really like to know your thoughts, I have my little planned plot for this but, it could always get better, im all ears.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hallo. This was fast =). I'm sorry for the shorty shorty prologue.

Xxx

He was frozen on the spot looking downcast.

But there was no use in staying there unmoving like a statue. Whatever happened he would find out for sure. With that thought in mind he cautiously started advancing onto the empty street at last, and noticed there was not as much light as he thought at first. The light posts where so old they could barely hold themselves up and the light bulbs titillated from time to time. He of course knew this, but given the shock, well…passing onto what's at hand. He was not far from the place he lived in, he could get there unnoticed maybe.

He walked fast at first cautiously, just to do the rest of the way home running on the casualty that there was anybody who would actually be out there and could see him in that state. But just a street away, he heard so much noise, sirens…police sirens, and it seemed to be not just one police car. Reaching to the corner of the street he peeked through the broken house wall in there. Indeed…there were four police cars and two ambulances just in front of his house, and the few neighbors on the street of course, not minding their own business. They were all gathered in there and distracted. He could see his step brothers from the distance, staring in shock at the two bodies being dragged out from the house into those dark grey closed bags the morgue uses to keep the death until whatever has to be done, it's done.

This was not happening. He just noticed his own emotional state at such a wrecked vision. 'Did, he…did he…do that?'. He was trembling, and the nauseating feeling was back full force. Sure life with them was a living hell, but he would never, ever dare to do that. He didn't know…he couldn't have done it, no. But having it been or not been his fault, what are the chances…he was all bloody and because of a hundred of other reasons surely would immediately be blamed for it, he was little, but not stupid. Now he didn't know about policial stuff, and is not as if he could watch TV to get an idea or anything, but he's seen a lot of stuff happen on these streets along the seven years he's lived here.

There's no way he had done it. But sure thing he needed to run. He didn't know where he was going, he just, needed to get as far away from here as he could, and fast. In a new wave of adrenaline rush, he had been running through dark, lonely streets that were his home through those seven years, trying to avoid the police patrols by the proximity of their sound. They were all out to look for the culprit now, so he didn't stop running. When he was sure he was almost two neighborhoods away, he stopped to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. Just then occurred to him the idea to get rid of his almost completely blood soaked t-shirt 'but of course', how idiotic of him not to do it before, on the other hand it may not have been such a good idea to leave it so close to the place things occurred, whatever actually happened. He then looked for a similar looking alley as the one he woke up in. There, sure thing there would be lots of them around this part of the city, they were not the most rich of people after all.

On his deep ride of thoughts and fully speeding into the alley he was already taking the t-shirt off. Weather was cold, and he was grateful he wore two of them. The one left was in such a bad state you would throw him a coin if you saw him. But it's not as if the other one was in a much better state, at least it didn't make you want to cry at sight. Now his pants, they were black and stained with dirt and a few splashes of blood. The blood was not very noticeable now. He would keep them, and see if he could get anything else before the morning light. Whatever would do…well, not a skirt of course.

He discarded the soaked t-shirt into the dirt and the vile liquids and trash around the place, being careful to put it inside a bag. When he opened it he wanted to puke again, but there was no helping it, he endured the feat and left it very well hidden into the filthy heap of stuff and the strong odor. The blood would not stand a chance against the strong smell everything else was reeking, it was dry anyway, nobody would know soon unless somebody had a fantastic out of this world sense of smell he really doubted existed, or when somebody looked the bag for food. But people who looked for food in a place like this, was most likely to be stoned anyway.

With that done, he was on his merry way again. He needed to get to downtown, if there was a chance for him to snatch some decent pants it would be there. Besides, he just knew he had seen a shelter a few blocks from the main street.

Xxx

Who did you say you were?

"I didn't, I'm Na-" No. saying my real name won't do "I…I'm Sasuke" he said deliberately. Why ever did I said that name?. Heh, the name of a troubling vision. Whatever, he was not real so he wouldn't mind, not that he would care if that person was actually real, the guy was a bastard he didn't want to meet at all. Now he was getting crazy for even thinking about it. Nonsense.

"Ok Sasuke, here's the thing, you can eat, and then leave. There's no more room, unless you want to sleep on the floor" The man said.

"That's fine". He said looking so disheveled and tired he could barely stand. The man looked at him a little curious, and then saw his pants and shaked his head a little bit but let him in nonetheless.

He had stolen some pants from a tailoring shop. He remained seated outside until the moment it opened. And was careful to slip inside when the caretaker went to the back to pick something up. He quickly snatched them from a chair, took a bag and fled from the place. He put the blood soaked pants into the bag, looked for another place to leave them in, and when he was finally done, he started looking for the shelter he just knew had to be around. And here he was. So lucky not to have been caught, have this pants and to actually have found the shelter. He absolutely didn't mind sleeping on the floor, not that it was the first time...

"Now, where do i…"

"Hey, what are you doing in here, there's no more room get out!" Shouted some woman coming towards him and pushing him to the entrance. "As if we don't have enough stuff going on already"

"Miss, please…I really really need a place to stay, i'll sleep on the floor no problem". He said to her. "I promise ill be good" he said with an extremely helpless expression on his face. This seemed to get her, she was fighting with herself about something but at the last moment, she said "Ok, suit yourself", and then she was gone.

He looked around, there were rows and rows of individual beds, every single one occupied. The place was also booming with noise, but that was the last of his concerns, he just wanted to lie down and finally be able to rest. Slowly he started for the back of the shelter, and reached the very last bed on the right corner. There, in between the wall and the bed with a sleeping old man, he awkwardly positioned himself on the floor into a little ball of big clothes and blond hair. And he knew no more.

Xxx

The place was full of trees. There was so much green, and he found himself surprised that he was jumping from tree branch to tree branch with such a great speed that all the greenery became a blur into his eyes. He suddenly stopped and walked into a clearing. He was not alone. By his side was a pink haired woman, a man with white hair pointing in a weird angle and a mask and finally an extremely pale guy with black hair and a very short shirt.

There was somebody in there, a boy with black hair which defied gravity and porcelain skin. "We are here as you asked" Then man with the mask said to the lone figure standing there. "It's over if you want it Sasuke".

The man named Sasuke was downcast and silent, but after a moment, he made motion to start moving towards him. He didn't move, not even an inch when said man stood just in front of him too close for comfort if he may say so himself. Sasuke looked at him straight in the eye, with a gaze so intense Naruto just couldn't help to stare at the impossibly black pools that were sucking him in, it seemed to always happen to him . After a short moment that seemed endless to him the raven said "Come with me Naruto".

"What?..." Naruto said coming back to reality. "What are you talking about?" he said without his own permission. "Sasuke, it's over...just…come home already…please…don't do this" he said lowering his face at the strong feelings he was experimenting and the tears that were prickling at his eyes. He was just so tired of this after so many years, but even like that, he would never give him up.

Hn. "I'm only offering this once Naruto, isn't this what you wanted all along after all?"

"But not like this!, I want you to come home and actually start living…to become team 7 again, and reach every goal together, fighting side by side Sasuke…" Naruto clenched his hands. "I'm going to become Hokage, and I really wish you to be there right by my side…you, my best friend…how can I ever be a Hokage when I cannot even bring you back to the village… I've told you this before"

"Indeed…again with that…" Sasuke said, "When are you going to understand that your foolish little dreams are not possible anymore…". He then furrowed his brows and said. "And you of all people are supposed to be really living Naruto?, after all this mindless chase of yours…do you even know what you are really looking for?".

Naruto was at a loss for words, 'what did he mean? 'He of course wanted his best friend back, for him, for Sakura, for Kakashi. Sasuke took his silence as his cue to go, "Heh, nevermind…this is a loss of my time…goodbye Naruto" he said turning around and starting to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?...like hell I'll let you get away this time" He said rapidly approaching the leaving figure and throwing him a hard punch. But he only got to punch the earth as Sasuke quickly disappeared into a sudden fire huff.

"This is it" said Kakashi. "This was his last chance from the council, word will spread and shinobi from every nation will have permission to kill him on sight" He said not looking very thrilled himself. "Im sorry Naruto" said kakashi lowering his head.

The girl with pink hair got near him and put a hand on his left shoulder "Naruto…" She started, but he put his right hand over hers in a silent plea to let him be, and accepting the gesture, just taking into the warm.

He didn't even shed any tears. He felt...nothing…such emptiness…

Xxx

He woke up with a start, with cold sweat in his brow and breathing laboriously. ´I…I hate this dreams' he thought, 'I feel...so impotent…it's like it's me but with no control whatsoever, just…a spectator into my own body'. And there was also the little detail of the same guy again, that Sasuke guy. He seriously needed to stop dreaming about him, he was starting to get a little worried.

However, getting out from his internal musings as he became more calm, he noticed it was night again and everybody was asleep. How much had he slept anyway?. Well, he did feel better...except for the little fact that he hadn't eaten at all, and he was supposed to eat first before actually going to sleep. By lying on the floor he just intended to rest a little bit not to pass out. His stomach started to rumble sonorously. Damn it… there's nothing to do about it at this hour, he thought to himself lying down again onto the floor and putting his arms around his stomach, he felt pain, but managed to fall asleep once again.

Next day he woke up feeling all sore for sleeping on the floor, but didn't mind it, and was quick so he could be one of the firsts to grab food. He took his meal at least eating like there was no tomorrow, the people nearby couldn't help starting at him. When he noticed he tried to start eating a little bit more civilized…not that he knew all the fancy rules but eating at a slower pace was as good a starting point as any. After finishing his plate and exhaling a sight of content relief, he stood up and put a sunny smile on his face to thank the people who served and also profusely thanking the man who let him in. They just had to give him back his own smile, which seemed to illuminate the day of the people who saw him. But he couldn't stay, so he was off for the day.

He needed money, and needed to get out of this town, he would have to take a bus. As he tough about it, he passed in front of a little establishment with a little T.V turned on in a news program. He stood in there absentminded listening without listen, until he saw it. His house. The place where he lived up until the day before yesterday, they were covering the story of the murdering of two, a man and a woman who kindly took orphans in and gave them a family, they were saying there was no lead for the culprit just yet. The two orphans that were living with them got dispatched into the local orphanage once again, they were both still in shock and unable to give a forward declaration. Wait…the two orphans that lived with them?...he was the third, the youngest. They were not mentioning him at all, what's more, it was like he was not vinculated to them in any way. On a second thought, he didn't know what to feel about his brothers, he was so emotionally closed right now about the subject…he just knew he shouldn't think too much into any of that stuff.

This was too good to be true…but how? And also…who was the real killer?, he was sure by now it had not been himself, he would know, why wouldn't he?. He became a little bit more relaxed at the news, now he could stop running. But…how to start again, he had no money, no place to live, as much as he knew without papers he was nobody either. Well…he was Sasuke now, that was as much as he knew. He would not use his name in this place anymore, even if nobody was looking for him, it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

He took a decision. He would follow up with his original plan and get out of this little city of his, which held so many bad memories anyway. For that purpose, he stole money on a downtown store, feeling deeply sorry, but it was the only way right now. He just could afford to become angsty about it anyway. He just hoped what he was doing was for the best.

Xxx

It was night again when he arrived to the big city of Konoha. It was bustling with life and so much light everywhere. He always wanted to come here, it gave him a strange feeling that shouted, 'home', but he wouldn't know why as this was the first time he was here. He became marveled at every little thing he saw. Starting by the quality of the pavement to the hundreds of fancy stores, restaurants, hotels, motels, theaters and a big etc. He just kept walking, and didn't care about the strange looks he was receiving because of his clothes and him being alone at all at this time of night. Soon the amazement passed to a second plane, and he became aware that he didn't have a place to sleep once again. Walking ahead he saw a park, and decided this was it for tonight. He took a nearby empty bench, and lied down lulling himself to sleep with the kaleidoscopic colors the mashed up light from the stores were emitting into his eyes. He smiled into his sleep that night…but that was about as much as he would smile after the next fifteen days had passed.

He was so lost…and contrary to what he thought, people from the big city were anything but kind to the homeless. People didn't even look at him unless his oversized clothes became a source for a good laugh, his features were not very noticeable right now either, he was all covered in dirt for sleeping just about anywhere, and that was becoming more frequent as he hadn't eaten or drunk any water in so many days by now since his last meal at the shelter. Were there no shelters in here?, nobody would answer him, more like keep walking, ignore the the little boy kind of thing.

He became so desperate he tried stealing at the restaurants but was always kicked out by security people or whoever was in charge, those people gave him a good beat too. Now he was dirty, smelly, and had caked blood in his hair, the side of his face and neck. His ribs hurt too, but this was just one more pain into his body right now. Then he saw an alley so much like the ones on his little town, he had passed by before, but he never before had actually thought going in there for the reason he was considering it now…that was too desperate…but now he was.

His eyes became so open with the thought he looked kind of crazy. Of course, he was starving crazy and hurt. He didn't even know when he started moving and reached the huge trash can which even like that seemed to not be enough to hold all the trash people leave there. Then he started breaking every bag he could with his long time not unclipped nails, and was so thrilled when he found bread out of date, the lower part of a rotting banana, and some spaghetti lying around in one of them. And eat he did, again, like there was no tomorrow…only that now, maybe there was no tomorrow for him. Not an hour later, he found himself vomiting every little bit of his desperate meal on the park, just to lie down in the same place.

He felt so sick… he was not even hungry anymore…thirsty, so thirsty. His slurring thoughts were drifting…he would die now…he didn't want to die…he wanted to live so badly, that's what he was thinking when the last droplet of water was escaping from his body through his otherwise drying eyes. 'The lights…so pretty, the lights…the long black hair…and those golden eyes…he's…an angel…'

Xxx

R&R, pwease?*


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A huge thanks to "Theia pallace", you were my very first and only review for this story so far. You know the first one is always very important. n.n!*. Though about Naruto being ok, as much as I would like, the show must go on, and this story in going on a path full thorns before there can be some happiness. I hope you keep reading as it is.

Chapters are mostly not going to be long, I prefer updating often instead of making long chapters as this way i prevent myself to stop writing at all or losing chapters at my computers crashing expense. I don't want that, dunno if you care but well, hope you do like the fanfic after all. =)

**Warnings:** Torture. If you can't handle that kind of stuff, well…be my guest this time.

Xxx

That blinding smile and red hair, he loved her, her warmth, her laugh, her arms around his little body. A goodnight kiss. He felt so safe and wanted, he just wanted to peek at her one more time to make sure she was still there…and she was…but she was melting down…

"No!" he started screaming trying to catch each and every part of his loved mother. Soon she was only a red splash into his bedrooms floor, and he followed suit into the red puddle, punching it with his little hands begging it to come back. But only darkness came. Nothingness.

Blond hair…cunning blue eyes…a reassuring smile…a hand into his shoulder. "Daddy?" said the kid becoming really excited and immediately turning around to hold onto his father for dear life "Daddy!...I-I miss you so much".

"What do you mean Naruto" Said the man with a warmth smile "I'm right here, i'm not leaving…". "NO" shouted Naruto at that moment separating himself from his father, "but you do!, everybody does". "Momy leaves…you leave and…Sasuke…"

"I would never leave you son, I love you, I always will" Said the man getting near the child again and ruffling his hair lovingly. Naruto looked a little bit more relaxed and smiled to him. "Do you know what love is Naruto?". The child looked pensive for a moment and lowered his gaze. "I…" he started, "love is…what mommy and daddy do for me". When he raised his head again, his sand like haired father said "Exactly…you have learned well Naruto…now…do as daddy says". Naruto jumped slightly at that, his daddy's voice had changed. He stared intently into his grey eyes. No, this was still his daddy.

"Show me your love Naru, don't you love your daddy?". When the man said that the kid seemed to be on the verge of having an attack of some kind, and as quickly as he could he was attached to his father again, "I do, I do!, i love you daddy, please…don't leave me".

"Do as I say then, and I will never, ever leave you side". Naruto smiled happily into his embrace. He was not going to be alone, not ever alone…

Xxx

Drip

Drip

Drip

That was the sound he was hearing. His vision consisted on flashes of color when he tried opening his eyes, but they were so heavy they became closed again…'am I… alive?' he wondered to himself. Just then he gave a specially hard try at opening them, and his vision was coming in such rapid stream of color he had to clench the sides of his head between his palms to the sudden pain in his head.

He groaned. "What's this place?…". He muttered to himself as he started looking around. "geez… I have to stop waking up in weird places".

No, really, where was he?. It looked like…'a cell.' Why would I be on a-' he interrupted his own though as realization downed on him. No… no, this can't be… he was supposed to be clear of any charges… what was going on?. So they found him in the park on his death bed… sure it was an amazing death bed to be lying in a pool of your own vomit, at that though he at least felt relieved he was not going to die in such conditions, heck, of every way to passing to whatever was on the other side, it sure was lame. But getting back on with his problem right now, so they got him bagged after all. He sighed frustrated…he got too relaxed about the whole thing… what a mistake.

The cell looked old, and the walls were painted on everywhere, aside from that, there was only a toilete. Now he could also see where the dripping sound came from, the ceiling was leaking, and the floor of course was humid. What a freaking torture, couldn't they at least give him a dry place to lie around? Now what?... he just lied in the same spot for hours until he heard the sound of foosteps. He was so deep in thought he almost missed it, but when he was back into reality a sudden rush of excitement filled his little body. And then a little piece of metal slided up on the lower part of the door. In a sudden movement he lowered himself onto the floor to be able to see outside, and for the first time noticed the pain on his ribs, and the bandages around his stomach and he grithed a little in pain but shouted to the person outside nonetheless "Oi!, hey!, where am i?, who are you and why am I here?. Said person didn't answer and instead just rolled him a plate filled with something that looked nasty and a spoon.

"Oh man… really?, you intend me to eat this shit?" "Hey!, no, don't go, don't, please!, answer me, c'mon!." but again there was no answer and he was left in the almost perpetual silence. And that was just as he spend the next two weeks, until someone came checking up on him. It was a man with lavender hair pulled up in a ponytail and glasses. Naruto was hunched up on the floor on one corner of the little square that was his cell. He only noticed someone was there when he felt the person touch him, he was being pulled against the wall in a sitting position and said person started clipping his bandages and putting new ones on him, said old bandages were foul now and he was somewhat grateful, but he was in kind of in a dazed state to thank him for anything. After he finished, he didn't even saw where it came from but the man turned him, got his ugly dark grey pants a little down and gave him a shot into one of his ass checks. He felt as his left leg was getting slowly numb, and it hurt a little too. Finally, the man just checked something on the side of his head and rapidly smeared some cream on it. He was still weak, and really was not intending to move at any rate because the pain would come back, but when the man was about to raise, he shot his arm up and grabbed him by the shirt. "Please…"

The man looked at him expectant as he looked at him in the eye. "Why am I here?" Said Naruto with a hoarse voice from lack of use. The man just gave him a faltering smile and took naruto's hand slowly off from himself and without a second glance he was out. Naruto just stayed there slouched down against the wall…now he had to wait for the…food…It was as if they were torturing him with that nasty stuff but it kept him alive, and he was resoluted to live…he had made it this far...

Xxx

"How is he doing Kabuto?" Said a snake like voice.

"He's healing just fine, he was lucky he didn't puncture any of his lungs. It will only take a few more weeks Orochimaru sama. The wound on his head will also not leave a scar… the stitches will come out on their own." Kabuto answered and the man made a sound of approval,

"Then it's almost time we start with the good stuff won't we?...Prepare everything...break him" He said with an unwavering and unemotional tone now.

"Yes master" Said Kabuto as he bowed to the other man and went off to somewhere else.

"And kabuto…" said the man before his servant got out to some other place… "don't stop taping him"

"Very well Orochimaru-Sama" Said the man and left without another word.

"The fun will start very soon" Muttered the lone man now to himself as he weared a dangerous smirk on his pale face.

Xxx

Weeks had passed by. But he wasn't sure just exactly how much time had really passed.

The silence…he hated it. It was true he had sometime in the past cherished those tranquil moments to be with himself. But right now it was driving him crazy… the thoughts came all crashing down onto him like raging whirls of fire. He never liked to dwell too much onto things. But with so much time on his hands, he had to fill the damn silence with something…and it was inevitable. He would only stop thinking if he stopped functioning and that meant to die. To give up. He would never, ever let himself die just like that if there was even a glimmer of hope to survive. Just as he did before on the streets. But this was becoming dangerous. The dreams…they were becoming more urgent and came more often than not. He was starting to think they were not just dreams… they filled him with feelings he knew were so familiar… they almost make him tremble to the bone.

Soon after, things started to change. But not for the good…

One of those days he was lying on his side. The pain had receded at a great rate, he took it as an effect from his lack of movement whatsoever. Other parts of his body were starting to hurt but not nearly as much as his ribs had. And then…it happened for the first time. He was not sure what time it was, but suddenly out of nowhere, he started hearing a lot of noise, he became alert at the sudden break from the silence he had been submerged in the past month, it was a continuous sound of something knocking against a metallic surface. He didn't know what to think of it, it was welcomed at first as he was tired of being kept to his own thoughts. Five days later however, and the constant sound still beating through his ears, he wished he could eat his words and be thrown back into the silence, he was craving, crazy…he couldn't sleep, he couldn't think, he couldn't even bring himself to eat anymore… all the stuff that had been before into his troubling dreams and thoughs, was now outside of his head.

The hallucinations started with some points of light floating around him, then, everything became unbearably full off light, he saw colors when he moved his head, and soon after, he started to see moving shadows, if somebody looked at him from the outside they would see a boy pulling himself back into a corner trying to get away from who knows what. But the shadows didn't stay as such for much longer, the colors around him seemed to be starting to eat into them, and now he could see them truly. Faces, colors, voices. He looked at them with eyes wide open, they passed him by running, jumping, and in some counted occasions they talked to him...they asked him if he was ok, they mocked him, they called him a killer, they observed him, and some looked at him with a saddened face just to stand up and walk away without a word. As crazy as it may seem, he was holding onto them for dear life.

Now he was a crawling bag of skin that as if not minding his condition, chased, reacted and shouted to the air as much as he could, mostly saying 'I didn't do it' 'don't… leave!' or 'shut up!' repeatedly. But on one glorious day, the noise came to a sudden halt…

Xxx

The man was ecstatic as he stared into the TV screen. The blonde 12 year old boy he was watching… was now lying motionless on the floor with his eyes wide open, reddened and shifty as if following something with them. Huge dark bags had formed just below his eyes, and he was very thin. All together he looked almost completely devious.

"This… is real pleasure". Said Orochimaru to the man beside him. "Sexual pleasure ends and then you need more, but this…this you don't ever forget"

"Why aren't you beating him then?" Asked the other man on the room.

"Oh…that. He will be of use later, as you know, kids are not here only to be a source of pain pleasure. The prettiest ones also fulfill the sexual needs from our clients."

"I see. This boy is particularly pretty I have to accept… He was, even back then if I recall correctly"

The man laughed at the comment. "So you do remember him"

"How not to, he was a Jinchuuriki of the leaf"

"But that's over now. He is now easily rendered powerless, a normal human, as we are." Orochimaru said. "So…Danzo… are you interested in putting him up into your website?." Finished the man with his serpentine voice.

Danzo gave the screen one last serious look that was quickly replaced by a lecherous expression. "I am."

Xxx

He didn't know what was happening now. He felt hands touching him around, and then something plastic being shoved down into his throat, he gasped, shocked, he couldn't breathe. And then the torture would end, only to be repeated time and time again. He was slowly coming back to his senses tough, he got to sleep, and soon he found out that the plastic feeling on his throat were three men force feeding him with the same stuff he had been eating before through a large tubular thing.

He was only lying around, and he fell asleep. And he didn't know what he wanted anymore, because now he was wishing he had been awake to see what the hell was going on. Next thing he was drowning, literally, he started clawing around and suddenly he was going upwards at the motion. He didn't know how to swim, alright, or maybe he did?, he did not remember. He was relieved tough when he found himself gasping for air and getting it. He then started going down again and looked around himself to see if there was something he could grab onto. And there was. Just great. It was a damn cage. A freaking cage!. Well at least he was not drowning anymore, but this, it didn't look good. If he didn't grab into the upper part of the cell he could get drown, but if he had to grab onto it at all times, how could he sleep at all?. Not again. Dear god, please, not again. He suddenly started to panic and for the first time he looked around himself beyond his own cell. It was a huge pool in the middle of an almost complete darkness. But he was not alone in there. There were other boys around his age in his very condition. Time started going forward and from time to time he saw one let go of the metallic cell and start to drown.

He was starting to doze off, and just when his hands were going to slip off from the metallic tube ceiling he came to his senses with a jolt. This repeated one, twice… and more. He wanted to cry, he was becoming so desperate that if he could he would claw his eyes out from sleep deprivation and sore muscles. He imagined time and time again how something sharp was stabbed through his head and his brain was turned to mush. But not such a relieve arrived. Soon the shadows were back…and then, the people. He didn't even know when he started screaming, and he was almost sure he could hear other young voices doing the same. When he let go of the bars he could see them strangling him and he struggled just hurting himself with the spikes on the side bars. The water was bloody, and he was now just letting one of the hallucinations take him down…down. Until he saw him, 'Sasu..ke' he recognized. Said boy extended his hand, pulled him up, and he was now out of the water.

The beautiful vision was short-lived however as suddenly he was on the arms of someone else, and the boy with the entrancing onyx eyes took a long katana from his side and was approaching him rapidly. "NO!- NO!- NO!, STOP IT!" He was screaming his lungs out now and trashing against the arms that were restraining him strongly. And just like that… he was out as a light.

Xxx

A/N: Oh gawd, even im suffering as I write this… sniff ;.;. Well, please review? O.o


End file.
